National Crows Party
National Crows Party is the main villain organization from the Dutch cartoon Alfred J. Kwak. It is the supreme authority in Great Waterland. Formerly, Dolf, who was tired of Franz Ferdinand's incompetence as leader and monarchical system of his country, had intended to create a new revolutionary political system to restore justice to their society, but the truth is that he just wanted to live in a system based on racial purity to offset him inferiority complex for being half blackbird. Knowing that Alfred had earned money in a project to finance the construction of irrigation channels in countries without water he asked for money for his campaign with the promise that, once in power, would double or even triple that amount for him business prosper without limits. But Alfred, knowing that Dolf was evil, rejected his proposal and Dolf, dishonored for his attitude, promised he would never forget that evening. Fortunately, for Dolf, a lawyer named Ramphastos came to him on behalf of a member of the underworld called Finch, an old friend of Dolf, explaining that he had died and that he had inherited his fortune. Dolf took this heritage and with it funded the National Crows Party. Affected by unemployment and depression citizens join the party making this grow dramatically, both in number and in strength, increasingly resembling an army and so presented a serious problem for the kingdom. Dolf, now President of the party, orders to arrest and imprison all unfair to the political party of high treason, including Kale Koen and Colonel Rangpang, both loyal to the king. Alfred comes in Dolf's office to tell him how wrong he is but the orders imprison along with the other prisoners. Later Ollie, who was organizing a rally against the party, is imprisoned too but all the prisoners manage to escape with the help of Henk and a Parrots Country spy called Peter (Igor in his codename). Meanwhile Dolf tries to gain the support of the church abusing him absolute majority and bribing the archbishop but he remains too loyal to the king. Alfred, his father and his rebel friends flee to Great Reedland, Great Waterland neighboring country, to seek refuge from persecution and there are supported the general Floretz. Later Dolf breaks with the army of his party into the palace of Great Waterland, ejects the king and proclaims himself Emperor Dolf I. Franz Ferdinand is forced to flee to Great Reedland too where it is received by the respective king. General Floretz tells to Alfred and his friends that his King is waiting in his palace and, finally, all rebels are found together. At that time the general brings bad news of its neighbor, and is that Administration Dolf has announced that anyone who does not belong to the Crows Party should give half of their profits to the government. Having accumulated Dolf a great wealth and according to economic imbalances of his previous reign Franz Ferdinand concludes that Dolf's real power is his money and thath without it he can not remain in government. For that reason all rebels agree to discover the location of the state coffers to remove the money and overthrow Dolf's Evil Empire. Alfred and Rangpang back to Great Waterland where they deceive two soldiers to take away their uniforms and pose as Party members. Meanwhile Dolf says to archbishop that he is willing to give 4000 gold coins to church and put in charge of the delivery to Hermann, Treasure responsible Party. In the middle of a demonstration against Dolf's dictatorship Alfred and Rangpang find a mouse named Snuffy whose wife have been wounded by soldiers and he joined to their. Seeing as the wounded soldiers are being transported to palace, Alfred pretends to be weak and Rangpang grabs Alfred to go with them too. Then, they find Hermann walking with archbishop and secretly follow them to a garden out of palace where Hermann pulls a tree branch-like lever activating a ramp on the floor that moves downwards creating a path to an armored door which gives the state coffers where, after being left impressed by the large amounts of money present there, decides to give his support to the party and receives promesed money. Alfred and other rebels finally have discovered the location of the searched coffers but their problems haven't finished. In a dinner with the other members Party, Snuffy, who was hidden inside the cheese plate to be worn by chefs to the imperial dinner table, goes away and enraged by wounding his wife she rushes to the Dolf's peak uncovering accidentally the bitumen covering it and showing their yellow color. Dolf, dishonored by such humiliation, orders to exterminate all rats and mice. Having fled the room to the location of Alfred and Rangpang and come Igor and Ollie, all rebels agree and put in place their plan. Snuffy calls all rats and mice for digging a tunnel from the palace courtyard to the coffers in order to remove all coins and Igor calls his fellow parrots to transport the money to Great Reedland. To the next morning Dolf, who was trying to finance the construction of missiles for the army Party, receives the suggestion that Hermann should annul that order and that all the money in the coffers have disappeared only to be accused of theft by being the last to be there. Dolf finally receives a letter from his manager treasure both claiming his resignation as Franz Ferdinand's return to the country and forcing him to abdicate the throne which becomes the lion said, now more mature and responsible with his role. Dolf is exiled from the country and swears revenge on Alfred knowing it was he who had organized his overthrow. More later, in the series, a huge rain falls poses a serious risk to Great Waterland as it is under sea level which is altered by the storm threatening to cause serious flooding. Alfred's idea is to build high breakwater to prevent pass water and canals to drain the floods but the king, not knowing prevent the country from disaster and discover that he and the absolute monarchy do not work, is forced to reform the country for the good of his people. His idea is to extract all the political power of the royal family to deposit a president democratically elected by the people and turning the country into a constitutional monarchy. But his idea is no longer good because Dolf, now as National Crows Party spokesman, take advantage of such an opportunity to file his candidacy for the presidency which is presented Ollie and a banker called Nox. Henry, another Crows Party member and enemie's Alfred is supporting to his friend Dolf but soon he will regret it. Knowing that he could not win overwhelming support by his speeches, Dolf comes up with a diabolical idea. Unaware that is being followed by Lispel the jellyfish, he goes along with illegal foreign workers into the breakwater of the country and ordered them pierce. Later, after the death of several people by the flooding, Dolf abandon his campaign to donate all the grain, sand and cement their stores and direct the same reconstruction of the breakwater. With this action the people would recent of him and that it would be a huge leaps of votes in his favor. The plan is clever but Lispel, having witnessing the murder, requested a meeting with Dolf privately at the port in order to extort hush. Dolf, knowing that he can not get rid of it if he pay, pulls a gun and shoot Lispel which the sea throws into believing that killed him. To the next morning a wounded and less greedy Lispel receives to Alfred at his home and tells the facts for just half the value of a gold coin. Alfred searchs running to Henry in to demand an explanation of what happened but can not find it. After introducing the oficinal Dolf and ask for it, the raven replied that "does not know anything about that cowardly". Alfred knows to be located before Dolf kill him to hide his crime but repentant Henry comes home, confesses before going with Alfred to the police station to testify against Dolf. Finally Dolf, who was being sought by the police in the hotel where he slept, was forced to flee the country again accused of murder and Ollie wins the election. More later, in the penultimate episode of the series, he lives in Morena outside the jurisdiction of the authorities of his country and a debts with a casino. There he is hired by Rokodil and Anibal, executives of an oil company, to steal the Professor Paljas's formula ecological fuel, which if left to the market would mean the collapse of their company, in exchange for which they pay their debts to the casino. Dolf return to Great Waterland, enters into the aircraft's Paljas, take the formula, gets into his car and driving fast on the highway where it is pursued by Alfred which does mislead. But it is tracked by the sonar of the aircraft and Alfred, along with police, arrives at the Rokodil's house where they had made sharing formula with money and they arrest executives and Dolf. In the final episode Dolf, who had fallen 26 years in prison for his crimes against humanity, escapes from prison with the help of Hermann, now working as a gaoler. Dolf flees to Professor Paljas's Institute and aims to Winnie, Alfred's girlfriend, with his gun forcing the doctor to tell where was the design of his latest invention, the Ale Angle Ray, who plan to use as a weapon to dominate the world. Once taken the design, Dolf catches Winnie as a hostage and flees to his lair into the Powlertown woods where call Alfred demanding him 10.000 gold coins in exchange for the life of his girlfriend. Alfred is led by Professor Paljas in his aircraft to track the whereabouts of Dolf who, after calling, which instructs Alfred for go to "his castle in Egypt". During the call Paljas located him and drives his aircraft to Powlertown. Meanwhile in his lair Dolf, because him delusions of grandeur, dreams about bulldozing a massive, multi-story hourglass, and promptly presents an ultimatum to the world that everything will stop unless he is named the ruler of the world but he is awakened by Alfred ho has his gun and force him to say where is Winnie. While Alfred goes to see her Dolf flees his lair only to be recaptured by police. Category:Evil Organization Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Psychopath Category:Parody Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Fanatics Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Mastermind Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:Polluters Category:Extortionists Category:Envious Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Delusional Category:Movie Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Burglars Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Gamblers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains